Living a Sitcom
by audraboo
Summary: Sometimes I think I'm living a sitcom. What would have happened if Rory and Dean broke up while she was in Washington? Would things with Jess have turned out differently? Life in Stars Hollow will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Rory sits in her bed staring at a wall. So many thoughts running through her head and none of them helping to find a solution to her current situation.

_Rory sees Jess and walks over to him _

_RORY: What are you doing here? _

_JESS: Hello to you, too. _

_RORY: Is everything okay? _

_JESS: You look nice. _

_RORY: Thank you. What are you doing here? _

_JESS: I moved back. _

_RORY: What? _

_JESS: I moved back. _

_RORY: But – what – why? _

_JESS: Just wanted to. _

_Rory kisses him _

_RORY: Oh my God! Oh my God! _

_JESS: Rory. _

_RORY: Don't say a word! _

_JESS: Okay. _

_RORY: I have to go. runs away Oh, welcome home! _

'Why did I kiss Jess? I mean, I was happy to see him but why was I that happy! Maybe I really do like Jess. What am I going to do about Dean? He's going to be so hurt. But our relationship doesn't really exist anymore. I guess, I should call him now. Maybe I'll call Jess too…wait, that would mean I'd have to talk to him… and we'd have to talk about the kiss… ya know… maybe I'll just write Jess a letter… that seems safer… yeah…'

She gets up and walks to her desk. She grabs some paper and a pencil and began to write a letter to Jess.

'Dear Jess,'

That was as far as she got. She felt uncomfortable writing to Jess about her feelings when technically she was still with Dean. She grabbed her phone and started to dial when she noticed the time. The clock read 12:30 am so she decided she'd wait until tomorrow to call Dean. With that, she climbed into bed and fell into a dream-induced sleep.

Rory woke up the next morning, ready to get this day done and over with. She had so much to do today. First thing was to get a cup of coffee and call Dean. She was very much dreading this call but she knew it wasn't fair to her or Dean if they continued their relationship. She grabbed her phone and headed outside.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dean. It's Rory."

"Oh, hey Rory. How's Washington?"

"Umm…good!"  
"Great. So what's up?"  
"Well… I think we should break up."

"What? Why?"

"I just think we've lost the spark, ya know? Like things aren't the way they used to be… it doesn't seem fair if we're staying together just because. We can still be friends though!"

"This is because of Jess, isn't it?"

"NO! Well… yeah, kinda, but it was like this before Jess even got here. Jess just kinda put it in perspective for me."

"Yeah, but we could have worked it out. We were good together…. Or we were…"

"No, we couldn't have. Yes, we were good together. 'Were' being the key word though, Dean."

"So it's really over? Our wonderful relationship is just over?"

"It's really over Dean."

"Okay then. See you around. Good luck with whatever."

"Yeah, see you around, Dean."

Soon after hanging up with Dean, Paris came over to Rory.

"What are you doing here? We have a very important conference to go to in like 10 minutes! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

With that she grabs, Rory by the arm and drags her back into the building. Rory thinks, 'So much for getting everything done this morning. I guess I'll write Jess in my Paris-free time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory walks straight to her desk upon returning from her conference. _Finally, a Paris free moment…_ She knows exactly what to say to Jess. All she has to do now is get it out onto paper. She begins to write and the words she's been dying to say are finally being put our there for him to read.

'Dear Jess,

Sometimes I feel like I'm living a sitcom. I mean, seriously, how else would you describe my life? I have an eccentric mother who is in love with the diner man who is equally in love with her though neither will admit it. I have a best friend whose mother is insane and then there's me, who breaks up with her perfect boyfriend because she likes the town bad boy. Yes, by "town bad boy" I mean you. The kiss at Sookie's wedding did mean something to me even if it had no effect on you. So, write me back or call me and give me your opinion, but if you call, please have something to say.

Love,

Rory'

Jess sits in the diner staring at the letter in his hands. His face showing absolutely none of the emotions bubbling up inside of him.

'She likes me? And she broke up with bag boy? Hmm… maybe I should write her back… and soon she comes home in a week!'

With that thought, Jess quickly left the diner with Luke yelling up behind him. He went to his desk and began to write.

'Dear Rory,

Well, its nice to know that I have some part to play in that nice little sitcom we all know is your life. Why would you not assume I knew I was the town bad boy? I worked hard to earn that name! Sookie's wedding meant something to me too. You telling me not to say anything made me think you didn't feel anything. I'm pleasantly surprised. Write me or call me… and "if you call please have something to say." Picture me imitating your mother imitating you.

Love,

Jess'

Rory sat at her desk, letter in hand, completely speechless. _He felt something too._


End file.
